How do you mend a broken heart?
by KingofOrangeCounty
Summary: Marissa Cooper lost her mom, her boyfriend, and now she will move to Newport to live her father. R/M/S, R/M, S/S S/K/J
1. First Impression

First impressions

First impressions

(Marissa Cooper watched as all her belongs were carried out of her high end Manhattan apartment. All the memories gone after that one faithful night it all fell apart like a ton of bricks. That night she just came from a party with her three best friends Michelle, Sarah, and Melody. She could hear the sound of arguing booming through the room, and then finally she saw it. Her vision locked onto two corpses that of her mother, and her boyfriend dead. A man walked out of the bedroom, and into the living room edging closer to Marissa.)

Jimmy: Marissa, are you ok?

Marissa: Yeah, I am fine.

(She shakes her head, and ignores the images of the past as she looks forward to Newport Beach. She walks out as she takes one last sigh, and closes the both metaphorically, an d physically. She is closing door to her past and opening another to her hopefully less destructive future They finally entered Newport Beach at eight p.m. after a long flight, and were invited to a dinner at The Cohen's.)

Kirsten: I am so sorry for your lost.

Sandy: Yeah me too.

Marissa: Thanks.

Jimmy: Will you please tell her Newport is a nice place to live?

Seth: Its fake, and….. well that's all I got.

Marissa: (laughing): I think I might like it here.

(Ryan walks in with Summer both a little shock to see a new face to the group)

Ryan: I am sorry, but the party ended late.

Kirsten: This is Marissa she is Jimmies daughter.

Ryan: Nice to meet you.

Summer: I'm Summer, its nice to meet you.

Sandy: Seth, Summer, and Ryan I want you to take Marissa around Newport tomorrow.

Ryan: I would love too.

Summer: Cool, you so have to go to Newport plaza.

Seth: That sounds nice.

Ryan: Where are you from?

Marissa: I was born here, but I lived in New York for as long as I remember.

Seth: New York, cool!

Marissa: Do you two have girlfriends?

Ryan: I just came out of one.

Marissa: What went wrong?

Ryan: She is locked up in an institution now.

Marissa: How about you Seth?

Seth: Summer, and I have been dating for while now.

Marissa: That's cool.

Jimmy: Well, we better be going.

Ryan: How about you?

Marissa: He died.

Ryan: I am sorry.

Marissa: Well, see you guys tomorrow.


	2. The Miracle Kiss

The Miracle Kiss

The Miracle Kiss

(Marissa Cooper was extremely nervous from the time she met Ryan she felt a connection. This along with combination of seeing her mother, and boyfriend dead was enough to make her go insane.)

Ryan: Is it ok that its just the two of us?

Marissa: Yeah, I am sorry if I am not much fun.

Ryan: Marissa, after what happened to you I expect nothing less.

Marissa: Your sweet.

(Ryan smiled after Marissa's comment as she took her all around Newport alone. He was a nervous wreck even though he knew this was not a date, but it felt like it to him. )

Ryan: Do you want to go home?

Marissa: No, I like it here its so peaceful.

Ryan: Yeah, the harbor can be like that.

Marissa: I can tell.

Ryan: What was your boyfriend like?

Marissa: What?

Ryan: You look like you need somebody to talk to.

Marissa: Luke was a actor.

Ryan: Oh!

Marissa: He was kid of corny, childish, but he could also be a jerk at times.

Ryan: Life can be so cruel at times.

Marissa: Yeah.

Ryan: What inspires you?

Marissa: What?

Ryan: To move on.

Marissa: A future destined to be filled with success I hope.

Ryan: I know..

(Ryan and Marissa about to leave when the water pulled in, and the cool ocean water hit them. Ryan helped Marissa up as they laughed, and his touch sent a spark up her spine. Staring into Marissa's eyes was magical, and Ryan felt like he was being hypnotized. She tried to pull away but his grasp got tighter around her waist, and then they kissed igniting both of their hearts.)

Ryan: I'm sorry I did not mean to.

Marissa: Its ok Ryan.


	3. How Can you mend a broken heart?

How can you mend a broken heart

What comes next?

Seth: How was your date with Marissa?

Ryan: It was not a date.

Seth: Sure buddy.

Ryan: Seth, it was not a date.

Seth: Keep telling yourself that Ryan.

Ryan: Ugh, does everything come in one ear and leave through the other?

Seth: Yes Ryan, it's called selective listening.

Ryan: Amazing.

Seth: Yes, I know.

Ryan: Can we talk about something else?

Seth: No, I am here for you in you time of need.

Ryan: Unfortunately.

Seth: Was she good kisser?

Ryan: Seth, quit it.

Seth: It' s me.

Ryan: Yes, Seth she is.

Seth: On a one to ten scale.

Ryan: Seth, come on.

Seth: You know I am not leaving without and answer.

Ryan; She was a scorching ten .

Seth: Wow! I could only imagine.

(Summer walked through the door that connected the Cohen kitchen to Ryan's pool house. She likes to think of it as a swinging bachelor pad, but come on Ryan is definitely not a bachelor. "I mean he is hot, but he does not carry that certain swagger" she thinks as she passes the pool.)

Summer: So…. Are we like going to get Coop or what?

Ryan: Yeah, lets go.

Seth: Who is Coop?

Summer: Marissa you fool.

Seth: Oh, that's right.

(Marissa is waiting outside to meet the group when a car pulls up, and the man in the driver seat looks just like Luke. )


End file.
